Another Day
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Things have turned for the worse for Kagome. Raped by the man she loved, left by her friends, and almost killed by the Lord of the West she heads to a new high school with a different outlook on life. Will meeting the members of the Host Club change her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is just an experiement that I'm trying out. I've never done a crossover before, but I'm gonna try. Thank you DemonPuppeh for talking to me about this. Read and review guys so I know if I should continue with this or not. Also, I'm going to write this one kinda like A.P.L.K, and for those of you who haven't read that just read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>-<strong>NORMAL P.O.V-<strong>

Kagome pulled on her black leggings and her black gothic skirt. She just pulled on her black combat boots when she heard her mother call up to her.

"Kagome, honey. If you don't hurry you'll be late."

"Alright mom!"

Kagome yelled downstairs to her mother as she grabbed her bag and opened the window in her room.

"Kagome!"

"I know mom. Bye!"

Kagome yelled as she jumped out her second story window. She did a series of flips and landed lightly on her feet. She slung her back over her shoulder and started walking down the street to her new high school.

A lot of things had happened since her last visit into the Feudal Era and if she could help it she'd never go back, but of course that wasn't an option for her. She still had to finish the jewel and rid the world of Naraku. But after the kind of betrayal Inuyasha and the others did she didn't want to have anything to do with them unless it was to beat the hell out of them. The only two she didn't have a problem with was her son Shippo and Rin. All the others could go to hell for all she cared.

'After what they did to me I wouldn't give a damn if Naraku tore them limb from fucking limb.'

Kagome thought as she passed by her old school and walked up the hill to her new one. She dug her nails into the palm of her hands as she remembered what her so called 'friends' said to her that day.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kagome, I love you. Please, I want you so badly."<p>

Inuyasha said and Kagome's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She'd been dreaming of this day ever since she first met the hanyou before her pinned to the Sacred tree. He'd finally picked, he picked her over Kikyo. He loved her more.

"Alright Inuyasha, just be easy. I've never done this before."

Kagome said as Inuyasha kissed her and pushed her back on the grass. They were in a secluded area Inuyasha had asked Kagome to follow him to. He trailed feather light kisses down her jaw to her breasts. He practically tore the clothes off Kagome's body and she just laughed at him, thinking it was because he couldn't wait to be with her. When all their clothes were gone he shoved himself inside her, breaking through her barrier. Kagome asked him to slow down, but he only sped up. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man she loved in confusion.

"Inuyasha it hurts, please."

Kagome said and Inuyasha just smirked down at her evily.

"Isn't this what you wanted you whore?"

Inuyasha said as he thrust in and out of her roughly. Kagome was so shocked she didn't know how to respond.

"You've been pining after me for years and now that you have me you're telling me to stop."

Inuyasha said as he dug his nails into her arms as she tried to push him off her. This wasn't what she'd wanted. This wasn't how she'd wanted to lose her virginity. She'd wanted to lose it to someone she loved while they loved her back by showing her that through the most physical way possible. Not like this, not this rough. This was rape, not love.

"Inuyasha please...stop."

Kagome said as she started to cry. Inuyasha's only response was to thrust harder into her and grunt.

"Please! STOP!"

Kagome yelled as Inuyasha thrust in and out of her. She wasn't able to do anything, she could just lie there and take the abuse.

When Inuyasha's final thrust came he released his seed inside her. He pulled out of her.

"Hell, you're not even a good lay. I'm going to have to wash my dick for a fucking week to get your stench off of it."

He said before disappearing. Kagome curled up into a ball and cried. The man she'd loved for the past three years had just raped her.

After a while Kagome gathered up what was left of her dignity and her clothes, then made her way back to the village. She walked into Kaede's hut and saw Sango and Miroku spring apart. When Sango saw Kagome she just crossed her arms, Miroku smiled lechorously.

"So, what did Inuyasha want to talk to you about?"

Sango asked and Kagome broke down. Sango ran to her side and asked what was wrong. Kagome explained and was expecting to get some support or threats from Sango of how she was going to kill the hanyou for doing that to her friend, but instead she laughter from her best friends. She looked up at them confused.

"Hahaha! It's about damn time he laid with you."

Miroku said and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. But what Sango said broke her already shattered heart.

"What did she expect? She constantly forgave him no matter what. And with those clothes she's always wearing, hell if I was a guy I'd fuck her."

Sango said and Kagome's jaw dropped in shock. She scrambled away from the two people she'd spent the past three years of her life with.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Kagome asked and they just laughed again.

"Nothing is wrong with us Kagome, you were just naive."

Sango said and Kagome turned and ran from the hut. She ran straight to the well, but stopped before jumping in.

"What about Shippo? He still loves me right?"

"Kaa-san? Are you going back?"

A small voice asked from behind her and Kagome turned around to see her son Shippo staring up at her with teary eyes.

"No I'm not going back. I just needed some fresh air."

Kagome lied quickly as she picked her son up. She heard him sniff at her and started to worry that he'd smell what had happened to her.

"Kaa-san, why do you smell so much like Inuyasha?"

He asked innocently and Kagome started to cry.

"He hugged me earlier baby."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go play with some village kids now. Bye kaa-san, I love you."

Shippo said as he jumped out of her arms.

"I love you too baby."

Kagome said with a smile. At least her son still loved her.

Kagome started walking back to the village, but stopped when noises through the brush caught her attention. She crept forward and hid behind a tree to see Inuyasha and Kikyo fucking in the middle of the forest.

"Ah Kikyo...you're so tight."

Inuyasha said as he grunted and thrust into the dead priestess' body.

"Inuyasha...you love me right?"

Kikyo asked and Inuyasha nodded as he quickened his pace.

"Of course Kikyo...uh...I never...ah...loved that whore...ahhh!"

Inuyasha said as he came inside her. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears. Inuyasha's words destroyed what was left of her shattered and broken heart.

'I'm sorry Shippo, but I can't stay here.'

Kagome thought as she ran back to the well. Just as she was about to jump down she felt the presence of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Miko, where is this Sesshomaru's brother?"

He asked as he touched down. Kagome's sadness suddenly turned to rage and she turned to face Sesshomaru with tears streaming down her face and went off on him.

"How the fuck should I know! I couldn't give a _damn_ where your brother is! For all I care this whole damn world can burn in hell! If you want to find your brother so fucking badly then why not just use your fucking nose you damn dog!"

Kagome yelled and immediately regretted it when she was pinned to a tree by a very pissed off demon lord.

"Miko I do not care what you think of this world and it's inhabitants, but you will watch your tongue when speaking to this Sesshomaru."

He said and then froze. He sniffed at her neck and pulled back quickly like he found something he didn't like.

"It would seem like you and my brother have become closer than before."

He said and Kagome dug her nails into her hands.

"Don't you even _think_ I enjoyed any of it. He fucking raped me that bastard! He can die in hell with his precious Kikyo along with Sango and Miroku for all I fucking care!"

"Silence miko, you're constant yelling is getting on this Sesshomaru's nerves."

Sesshomaru said and Kagome lost it.

"I will not shutup! I was just raped by _your_ brother and all you say to me is be quiet! You heartless bastard! You're no better than your fucking brother whose having sex with a damn clay pot right now!"

Kagome yelled and found herself with Sesshomaru's claws raking across her stomach. She fell to the ground holding her stomach as she bled onto the ground.

"Miko be grateful this Sesshomaru did not kill you, but I will not be so merciful next time."

He said before disappearing. Kagome sat there in pain for a while before deciding that if she was going to die she'd rather die in her own time.

She crawled across the grass and pushed herself up onto the lip of the well and just fell back into it's darkness. She hit the bottom and looked up to see the wellhouse roof and smiled to herself before sucuming to her own self pity. She'd been raped, made fun of and tossed aside by her friends, insulted by Inuyasha after having her heart crushed again, and now was dying thanks to Sesshomaru. She had nothing left. She was just a useless eighteen year old girl slowly dying in the bottom of a well. She smiled bitterly at her own situation before the darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-KAGOME'S P.O.V-<strong>

I sighed as I finally reached my new school.

'Hell I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my uncle having taught some child of a rich guy who helped founder this place.'

I sighed again as I headed to the main office to get my schedule. I noticed all the other kids in uniforms of sorts. The girls were all in yellow dresses and I smiled to myself glad that I'd made my uncle allow me to wear what I wanted as one of my conditions for coming here. The boys were all in school uniforms. They weren't actually all that bad. They looked a bit like miniature suits, but on these guys they looked alright.

"Here you go Miss. Higurashi."

"Thanks."

I said as I took my schedule from the elderly woman behind the counter and walked down the hall. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands and smiled to myself.

'All these classes are easy. And all on the same floor, one after another. What idiot designed this place? Well, at least I won't get lost.'

I thought as I shoved my schedule in my bag and headed up to the third floor. I had an hour to waist before classes started and I wasn't going to mingle with any of the stuck-up rich kids here. I walked around, passing several libraries full of talking students.

'Hm, so much for libraries being quiet.'

I thought as I walked further down the hall. I passed by a room with a sign saying 'Music Room 3'. I looked inside to see it was empty, and right in the middle of the room was a grand piano.

'It's been a while since I last played. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to stay here for a bit.'

I thought as I crept into the room. I set my bag down and sat on the bench before the piano. I took a deep breath before seeing if the thing was even tuned. I smiled when I found it was. I thought a minute before playing the first song that popped into my head. As I played I closed my eyes, trying not to feel anything.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: Okay apparently some of you guys liked my little experiment chapter. I would like to thank Kanjo, AnimeFreakAmanda, and DemonPuppeh for reviewing on this story. This chapter is for you guys for being the first three people to review, love you all very much. Hope you enjoy it and that I don't wind up making this boring. R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>-NORMAL P.O.V-<strong>

"Tama-chan, what are we gonna do today?"

Honey asked as he and the rest of the host club members followed their 'king' back to the abandoned music room.

"Today we're going to do a theatrical theme. I ordered us a piano and costumes and everything."

Tamaki said as they walked up the stairs to the club room.

"So what will we be doing..."

Hikaru said.

"For this theatrical theme of yours?"

Kaoru finished.

"We'll be dressed as gentlemen-like we're not always dressed like gentlemen-and we will have a ball right in our very own club room."

Tamaki said and his eyes shown with stars as he invisioned what he had planned and started babbling about how glorious and romantic it would be. Honey heard something as they reached the club door.

"Do you guys hear that?"

He asked and they all got quiet except for Tamaki who was still off in dream land. They all crept closer to the door and heard something, but couldn't hear clearly with Tamaki running his mouth.

"Haruhi will you shut him up."

The twins asked and Haruhi sighed before she walked over to Tamaki and placed both hands on either side of his face making him face her. He was still rambling, but stopped when Haruhi pressed her lips to his. He passed out and Haruhi just sighed again as she walked back over to the others.

"Only you have that much of an effect on him."

Kyoya said and Haruhi blushed.

"I am his girlfriend."

She said before she was hushed by Honey. They all pressed their ears against the door to hear someone playing the piano from inside the club room.

"Who's playing?"

Kaoru asked.

"They're singing too. It sounds so sad, yet so beautiful."

Honey said and they all listened closer.

* * *

><p><strong>-KAGOME'S P.O.V-<strong>

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiveing and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

Going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once."

'Why did all that have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve that?'

Kagome thought as she continued to play and sing as the tears fell down her face.

"Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again."

'It hurts so much. I thought they loved me, I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong.'

"I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under."

'They may have done all that to me, but the next time I see them I'm going to kick their asses.'

"Blurring and stirring

The truth and the lies

So i don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through."

I stopped playing when I heard the door creak open. I jumped up from the piano and turned towards the door to see seven boys looking at me. An akward silence filled the room before the smallest one who looked like he was still in third grade stepped forward holding a pink stuffed rabbit.

"Who are you? You have a pretty voice, but you sounded so sad. Why?"

"Honey, you should introduce yourself first."

A blonde with light blue eyes said and the short blonde looked down at the ground.

'So the tall blonde is their leader or something?'

I thought as I steadily stepped closer to the window.

"Hey where are you going?"

One of the two red heads asked as he took a step towards me. The other one did the same, but his hand touched my arm and I tensed. I jumped away from them and landed next to the window. I climbed onto the windowsill and jumped down. I did a series of flips and landed in a tree, I jumped from it's branches to the ground and looked back up at the room the boys were in. They were all looking down at me from the window. I smiled to myself as I started walking to the front of the building.

'I'm going to have to stop doing that so much. How am I going to explain how I can do stuff like that? Oh well you learn a lot of things when you've had to run from demons chasing you onto roofs for three years of your life. Right, like they'd believe me. They'd probably throw me in the loony bin.'

I sighed as I walked up the steps to my first period. I heard the bell ring and sighed again. I looked around me and saw the hallways were empty. I gathered my miko powers to my legs and jumped to the second floor, then jumped off the railings and landed on the third. I simply walked to my first.

The teacher looked at me weird when I walked in.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

The teacher asked and I looked up at the light brown haired, grey eyed, slim build twenty year old teacher in a bored manner.

"I'm the new transfer student."

I said only low enough for the teacher to hear. I could hear the whispers of the other students in the room. The boys all thought I was hot, the girls thought I looked cool. Only one seemed to think I was a slut.

'Well there's bound to be in at least every school.'

I thought with a sigh as the teacher looked at me for a bit before finally realizing what I was talking about.

"Oh right, Miss. Higura-"

"Yes, can I go to my seat now?"

I asked boredly. The teacher looked at me before nodding.

"You can sit next to Miss. Nein."

The teacher said and Nein raised her hand. I just walked down the aisle of students to the last empty desk next to the window and sat down. The teacher started class and I sighed. I heard something hit my desk and looked out of the corner of my eye to see a note on it. I sighed before opening it.

'It's something to do.'

I opened it and sighed to myself.

**'What's your name? Mine's Nein Fallor.'**

I rolled my eyes before scribbling a response and passing it back to the brown haired girl next to me. She read it and I heard her start to cry though she tried to hold it in.

"You don't have to be so mean!"

She whispered at me and I simply looked out the window again.

'I don't think I was being mean. All I said was I don't like talking to girls who look like a bitch in disguise. What did she expect after calling me a slut as soon as she saw me without getting to know me.'

The bell couldn't have rung any sooner. I walked out into the hall and headed straight for my next class. The teacher-a woman with red hair down to her waist, dark green eyes, and a slim waist-told me to sit in the empty seat by the window.

'Seems like all rich people like to stay fit. And avoid windows.'

I thought with a smile.

"Hey look! There she is."

A voice said from the doorway and I looked up to see the two redheads and the brown haired boy from earlier today.

'Fuck.'

They walked up to me and sat in the desks around mine.

'It would be my luck that I'd have a class with them.'

"Hey, is this yours?"

The brown haired boy asked holding up my bag. I snatched it out of his hand and set it down next to my desk.

"You're welcome."

He said like I hadn't just snatched something away from him. He sounded like a girl. The teacher started class and I looked out the window. Another note was passed onto my desk and I sighed before reading it.

**'My name's Haruhi.'**

'Hell, at least he didn't ask me what my name was.'

Since he gave me my bag back I wrote him back and was actually civil about it.

**'_Hi. Thanks for returning my bag.'_**

I folded the note back up before passing it back to Haruhi. I saw him smile before he scribbled something down and passed the note back to me.

**'Mind if I ask you what your name is?'**

He asked and I was shocked. He was the first to ask if it was okay to ask for my name.

**'_Look, I'm thankful for you returning my bag, but don't think this means we'll become friends.'_**

I said before passing it back. He scribbled something down and the note landed on my desk.

**'I was just trying to be friendly. Sorry if I upset you.'**

I stared down at the note before balling it up and throwing it inside the desk. I looked back out the window half listening to the teacher, half listening to the sounds coming from outside when another note landed on my desk. I looked sideways at Haruhi, but he was listening to the teacher. I looked around and saw the two red haired boys looking back at me. The one infront of me pointed to my desk and I sighed before opening the note.

'What is with these people and notes? Can't people just leave me alone?'

I thought as I read the note. The handwriting was much like my own and it almost made me smile before I saw what it said.

_**'Hey, my name's Hikaru, and the other redhead is my twin brother Kaoru. What's your name?'**_

I sighed before answering. I was really getting tired of people trying to get to know me when they don't really care.

_**'Fuck**_** off.'**

I wrote down before passing it back. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and saw him smile when he read my response.

'What is up with him? Most people would get offended? Hell what do I care? I'm just here to make my uncle happy.'

I thought as I looked back out the window. Class went by and no more notes got tossed onto my desk thankfully. The bell rang and everyone left. I grabbed my bag and headed out into the hallway to go to my final class before club activities when I heard someone yelling behind me.

"Hey Fuck off! Fuck off, where you going?"

I turned around to see the Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru at the end of the hallway. Hikaru held his arm up in the air.

"Hey Fuck off wait up."

He said as he and the others ran to catch up to me.

'Oh he didn't.'

I thought as I shook my head.

"So, Fuck off how are you liking it here so far?"

He asked and I shook my head again before turning and heading to my third trying to ignore them.

"Hey Fuck off where you going?"

He asked running after me.

'He did.'

"Hikaru, that's not her name."

Haruhi said and Hikaru turned to him.

"How do you know that Haruhi? I asked her and her response was Fuck off so her name has to be fuck off."

He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Is this guy trying to piss me off?'

I just kept walking until I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around, grabbed the hand that held my arm and twisted it behind the person's body.

"Hey! That hurts Fuck off!"

Hikaru said and I ground my teeth together as I pushed his arm up further.

"My name is _not_ Fuck off, I simply told you to fuck off. Now stop calling me that."

I said and he just smiled.

"Well what else am I supposed to call you? You never gave me your name."

He said and I tightened my grip on his arm until the smile on his face disappeared.

"Hey, stop."

Kaoru said taking a step towards me. I noticed we were drawing attention and that's not what I wanted.

"I don't give a fuck, just leave me alone."

I said as I released him and pushed him towards his brother before walking off to my third. I sat down in my seat and pulled out my sketchpad. I started doodling until I realized I had drawn a picture of me, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo fighting against one of Naraku's incarnations. I groaned before I tore the picture from my book and balled it up. I threw it in the desk and resigned myself to looking out the window again.

'Damn it! Even if I try I can't get them out of my head. Shippo.'

I felt sad all of a sudden as I thought of my son. What was he going to think of me for leaving him after I told him I wasn't leaving?

'I'll go back. I'll go back and finish what I started just as soon as I know I'll be able to defend myself against Inuyasha. That damn bitch Kikyo made the beads around hsi neck useless.'

I dug my nails into my hand as I thought about the people in the Feudal Era. I'd get them, I'd get them eventually for what they did to me.

* * *

><p><strong>-HONEY'S P.O.V-<strong>

I walked out of the dojo after practice and walked to the lockeroom. I changed, grabbed Usa-chan and headed for the cafeteria with my bag of candy. On my way I passed by the girl from earlier today. She was sitting by herself under the trees. She said something and I stopped. I hid behind a tree and listened.

"Damn Kagome, why can't you do anything right? First you fall in love with a half-demon, then you let him...God I'm such an idiot!"

The girl, Kagome, yelled as she fell back onto the grass. I watched her as she laid there for a while. I was going to leave when I heard her start to say something else.

"Did I really deserve what I got? Was I really a fool for forgiving him so much? I was so naive! No wonder people always take advantage of me before they get to truely know me or don't even bother to be around me."

She closed her eyes and I ran to the cafeteria. I sat Usa-chan down and looked at him.

"Seems like Kagome-chii's been through a lot huh Usa-chan?"

I asked and I sighed.

'I wonder what happened to her that made her so different. I can tell she isn't usually like that.'

"Mitsukuni."

A voice said behind me and I turned to see Mori.

"Hey Takashi."

I said with a smile as I climbed up onto his shoulders.

'Tamaki said he wanted us to get to the club room after lunch."

"Okay, let's go."

I said and Takashi headed for the club room. I sighed to myself as I laid my head ontop of Takashi's.

'I'll help Kaogome-chii any way I can.'

* * *

><p>-<strong>HIKARU'S P.O.V-<strong>

"Hikaru are you okay?"

My brother asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I just pissed her off. She's stronger than she looks."

"Come on, let's get to the club room. Tamaki said he wanted to talk to us about something."

Kaoru said and I nodded and followed him up the steps to the Host Club room. We stood in the back together like we always did and waited for Tamaki to calm down enough to talk.

"I've decided!"

'Uh-oh. Here we go again?'

"On what?"

I asked slightly curious.

"That girl from earlier, we need to find out as much as we can about her."

He said and I sighed.

'Why is it Tamaki can only ever come up with crazy ideas? At least they're fun.'

"And how do you..."

Kaoru started.

"Expect us to do that?"

I finished and he smiled devilishly.

"Kyoya, what do you got on her?"

Tamaki asked pointing dramatcially at Kyoya.

"Nothing."

He said we all looked at him shocked. There was nothing he couldn't find out. He knew everything about everybody.

"W-W-What do you mean nothing?"

Tamaki asked as he got back up off the ground from where he'd fainted.

"Just that. There's nothing in the records about her, all I know is that she's a girl with midnight black hair down to her waist, cerulian blue eyes, and keeps to herself. But I only know that from looking at her."

He said and I smiled to myself as the boss fainted again. Suddenly the clock on the wall chimed signaling it was time for club activities to start. Tamaki was instantly standing up and rushing everyone towards the dressing room.

"Hurry up! We musn't keep our princesses waiting."

He said as he pushed Kaoru and me into a dressing room before tossing us our clothes.

"What happened to you..."

I started.

"Wanting to find out as much as you..."

Kaoru added.

"Could about this girl?"

We said together.

"We'll have time for that later, but right now we must get ready to entertain our princesses! Now hurry up!"

Tamaki yelled as he shut the door behind him and walked away. I shook my head at our friend and started to undress. I finished and turned around to see Kaoru having issues with his tux.

"Here, let me help."

I said walking over and pulling the shirt down over his head.

"Thanks."

He said as I buttoned it.

"No problem."

I said then smiled up at him when I was done.

"Come on, let's go see what Tamaki has for us to do."

I said and Kaoru nodded before linking his arm with mine as we walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

><p><strong>-NORMAL P.O.V-<strong>

The Host Club room quickly filled with young girls and the boys got ready. Takami stood in the middle of the room that had been decorated like a ball room.

"Welcome ladies, The Host Club would like to welcome you to the first ever Host Club Ball. You can dance with any one of us you like. Please, enjoy."

Tamaki said before bowing to the ladies and several of them swooned right on the spot. The girls fanned out and danced with the guys they chose. Tamaki was dancing with a red haired girl when Haruhi came by twirling a blonde haired girl. They looked at eachother and smiled to one another. When the song ended they wound up dancing together and the girls went wild.

Hikaru and Kaoru were dancing closer than necessary and Kaoru fell. Hikaru knelt down and held his brother close.

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

Hikaru asked in a worried tone though he knew nothing was really wrong. It was all part of their act.

"I-I"m fine. I just tripped."

Kaoru said trying to stand up, but fell back down.

"Here, let me help you."

Kikaru said as he picked his brother up bridal style. The girls watching fainted when Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and leaned his head against his shoulder. The noise from the Host Club room caught the attention of a passerby and they stopped to see what was going on. They were shocked to see the room they'd been in earlier today when it was so empty look so beautiful. Honey noticed they had a visitor and sneaked his way over to the door. He smiled up at them and bowed to them before holding out his hand to them.

"Good evening, Princess Kagome. Would you care to dance?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I just updated a buttload of chapters for mine and my friend's story Hoping For a New Life, I hope you guys will check that out and tell us what you think. Let's see how far I can get with this story tonight shall we? Keep in mind that I'm half asleep right now and that's usually never a good thing. Well, enjoy. R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>-KAGOME'S P.O.V-<strong>

I stared at the blonde haired boy infront of me.

'If I remember correctly his name is Honey.'

"I-I'm not dressed properly for a ball."

I said with a small blush.

"That's alright princess, we can get you something to wear."

He said before bringing his hand up to his mouth and whistling. Suddenly the two twins showed up beside him. Hikaru smiled at me, but Kaoru glared.

"What do you..."

Kaoru started.

"Need us to do Honey?"

Hikaru finished.

"This princess needs a dress, help her will you?"

Honey said and I looked at him like he was crazy and started backing away.

"Umm, you know what I just remembered that I have this thing bac-"

"Oh no you don't."

Hikaru said as he grabbed my arm. I tried to get away, but his grip wouldn't loosen. Kaoru grabbed onto my other arm and they both led me into the room. They led me to the dressing room and threw me a dress.

"Try it on yourself..."

Kaoru said.

"Or we'll help you put it on."

Hikaru said with a smile and I shuddered. Once they left I shut the screen and quickly stripped out of my clothes. I folded them up and set them on the shelf to get later. I pulled on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. The midnight blue dress wasn't all that bad. It made my eyes and hair stand out, but not in a bad way. I took a deep breath before stepping outside. Both the twins and Honey stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Look, if it doesn't look good I'll be all too happy to change back and-"

"NO! It looks fine."

Honey said regaining his composure.

"It looks more than fine..."

Kaoru said.

"It looks beautiful."

Hikaru finished. Normally I'd blush, but considering what feeling flattered and my feelings for the opposite sex got me last time I just gave them a blank stare.

Honey bowed to me and held up his hand.

"Now, princess would you care to dance?"

He asked and I almost smiled.

'Out of all these guys I guess Honey isn't so bad.'

I thought as I placed my hand in his. He led me out onto the dancefloor and twirled me around to the song. It was kind of akward considering I was a couple feet taller than him. But for once I didn't shy away from a guy's touch. Maybe because I thought Honey was too sweet to do anything. He kinda reminded me of Shippo.

"How old are you princess?"

He asked as he twirled me again and I sighed.

"Eighteen. You?"

I asked as we swayed to the music.

"I'm seventeen."

He said and my eyes widened.

"S-Seventeen? You don't look older than ten or eleven."

I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, I get that alot. I'm just short for my age."

He said and I just nodded as we continued to dance.

The song ended and he bowed to me and I bowed back. Then he disappeared into the crowd and I sighed as I leaned against the wall watching as the others danced. I closed my eyes and tried to understand why I allowed Honey to drag me into the room.

'Why didn't I just walk away?'

"Hey Kaoru..."

A voice said to my left and I dug my nails into the palm of my hand.

"Yeah Hikaru?"

Another voice said and I felt my nails cut into my skin as the voices drew closer.

"Why do you think this princess is all by herself?"

"I don't know. Why don't we ask her?"

I opened my eyes to see both twins on either side of me, smiling. I shuddered and went to take a step back, but stopped when I remembered I was already against the wall.

'Damn I'm such an idiot. I already backed myself into a corner.'

"Princess..."

Kaoru said.

"Why are you by yourself?"

Hikaru finished and I glared at the twins. I didn't want to be anywhere near boys right now. Honey is okay, he makes me feel safe, but that doesn't mean I trust his friends.

"Because I want to be."

I said and pushed past them hoping to be able to get away, but they both grabbed my arms and stopped me. My body siezed up and I freaked. I turned on both of them and without thinking smacked them across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I yelled and I felt my eyes stinging with unshed tears. I closed my eyes and headed for the door only to be stopped by Honey.

"Princess Kagome, what's wro-"

"I can't do this. Please, just leave me alone."

I said as I tried to push past him, but a tall guy with short cropped black hair came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrank back and tried to get past Honey to the door. We had drawn the attention of the other boys from earlier and they were crowding around me. My body siezed up and I couldn't move. I placed both hands over my ears, brought my knees up to my chest and tried to think of anything but what happened to me. Of anyone but Inuyasha. The tears poured down my face as the memories flashed through my mind. I was helpless to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>-HIKARU'S P.O.V-<strong>

As I looked down at the black haired, blue eyed girl from earlier as the tears fell down her face I instantly felt bad. Like I was somehow responsible for those tears. Honey looked at all of us like he was going to kill us before turning to the girl and crouching infront of her.

"Princess..."

He said in a soft voice but got no response.

"Princess..."

He tried again, but still got no answer.

"Kagome."

He said and the girl shied away.

'So her name's Kagome? It fits her perfectly, but what happened to her to make her break down like this?'

"Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, entertain our guests. Takashi, Kyoya, Hikaru help me here."

Honey said and everyone did as he said. He only _ever_ used Tamaki's name when he was being serious. Mori tried to pick the girl up, but she whined and Honey made him back off.

"Kagome, it's okay. I promise nothing is going to happen to you."

Honey said and Mori tried to pick her up again, but still the girl, Kagome, whined as if she'd been hit.

"Honey, maybe you should carry her. It seems like she trusts you."

I said but he shook his head.

"I can't. I need to do some...research."

He said and turned to look at me.

"Hikaru, you try to pick her up."

"What! You saw how she reacted to Mori, what makes you think she'll let me-"

I stopped midsentence at the look he gave me and sighed.

"I'll try."

I said before crouching infront of her.

"Kagome."

I said in a softer voice than Honey's and felt everyone turn to look at me surprised.

'I can be nice when I want to.'

I thought to myself before turning my attention back to Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm going to pick you up okay?"

I said but didn't get any response. I sighed and tried to pick her up. She didn't say anything, but the tears continuously streamed down her face. I carried her bridal style through the door and down the hall following after Honey. He opened the door to a deserted room and pointed to a bed. I nodded and set her down. I turned to look at Honey confused.

"Now what?"

I asked as he turned to leave.

"Try to get her to calm down."

He said before closing the door after him. I sighed and sat down across the bed from Kagome who was laying on the bed, still crying with her knees pulled up to her chest.

'Right. How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know the reason she's crying?'

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short, but I ran out of ideas. At least I updated. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I think something that happened to me earlier today might help me type some more of this. Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>-HONEY-<strong>

'I'm pretty sure that Hikaru will be able to get Kagome to calm down. What I need to find out is what caused her to break down in the first place so it won't happen again. If Kyoya can't find anything out about her then I only know of one other person to go to who might. Kenkishi Matsumora.'

I walked down the hall of Ouran academy and turned left. I knocked on the door before pushing it open. I walked inside and stopped just before the desk. The man sitting at the desk looked up from the book he was reading. He had blue grey eyes, short cropped black hair that was starting to grey on the sides. He looked to be about forty, but had an aura about him that told you he wasn't one to mess with.

"Ah Mitsukuni-kun. What can I do for you?"

Kenkishi asked as he bookmarked his place and shut the book on his desk.

"It's about the new student...Kagome."

I said and I saw Kenkishi's eyes widened just a bit.

"What about her?"

He asked in a wary tone.

"I was wondering what you knew about her."

"What do you mean?"

He asked as I sat down in one of the scarlet chairs in his office.

"I mean, her past, her family, anything other than what people can find out by just looking at her."

I said and Kenkishi looked out the window. That was unusal for him. He usually never broke eye contact with anyone, escpecially not me.

"What do know?"

He asked and I sighed.

"All I know is that her name is Kagome, she is a grade above me, she likes to keep to herself and seems to be really troubled over something."

I said and this time Kenkishi sighed.

"Look Mitsukuni, I really don't like to disclose information about students to other-"

"I'm calling in my favor."

I said cutting him off. I heard him curse under his breath before he looked me in the eye.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

He asked and I smiled.

"I'm not really sure, there's just something about her that makes me want to help her. I feel like I have to protect her, even if I don't know what it is I have to protect her from."

I said honestly and I thought I saw the hint of a smile on his lips before he covered them with his hands.

"Alright, but what I'm about to tell you can _not_ leave this room."

He said in a stern voice and I nodded.

'What could he be about to tell me that's so bad?'

"Alright then, the first thing you'll need to know is that Kagome is my niece and she's not your normal teenager."

**-HIKARU'S P.O.V-**

'Okay, it's been fifteen mintues and she's still crying.'

I sighed as I tried to come up with some way to get Kagome to stop crying.

'Maybe if I knew _why_ she was crying then I'd be able to help. I guess all I can do is try to calm her down.'

I got up from the chair I'd been sitting in and walked over to the bed. I sat down beside her and pulled her hair back from her face. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Shhh, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you. Calm down."

I said in a soft voice while brushing back her midnight black hair. Her breathing evened out a little and she opened her eyes to look up at me. They looked red and puffy from all the crying she'd done, but when she looked at me they widened in what I could only guess to be fear. She suddenly sat up and started thrashing about.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

She yelled as she threw her fist at me. I caught it and tried to hold her down.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

I said in a soft voice but she just screamed louder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She thrashed about even more and the look in her eyes was absolute fear.

"Calm down Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you."

I said but she wouldn't listen.

"NO, PLEASE INUYASHA DON'T! NOT AGAIN, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She screamed and I stopped.

'Who's Inuyasha? And what did he _do_ to her?'

I let go of her hand and she curled up into a ball next to the headboard of the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed looking at her as tears streamed down her face.

After about an hour she'd fallen asleep and I sighed.

'Just what did this Inuyasha guy do to her? And who is he?'

I asked myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose. All her screaming had given me a headache, and one of her punches had hit me in the chest. It wasn't enough to bruise me, but it still hurt. I looked back over the girl on the bed beside me and sighed.

'For such a beautiful girl she has a major problem.'

I thougth to myself as I stood up and started for the door. I stopped with my hand on the handle when I heard something from the girl on the bed.

"No, please...don't...Inuyasha STOP!"

I looked back to the girl and saw her thrashing around on the bed. I rushed back to the bed and placed my hands on her shoulders trying to wake her up. Her fist connected with my face and pain shot through my body. I ignored it and focused on trying to get the girl to calm down.

"Hey. Hey, come on wake up. Kagome wake up!"

I yelled but nothing. She was still thrashing around in her sleep because of whatever dream she was having. I groaned and wrapped my arms around her, pinning her arms down by her sides. She continued to thrash around a bit and I whispered in her ear trying to calm her down.

"Please Kagome, calm down. Whatever happened to you I won't let it happen again. Please, just calm down. I swear to God I won't hurt you, just calm down."

I said and her movements slowed and her breathing evened out again. I slowly pulled back to see her sleeping peacefully. I sighed and moved to the edge of the bed. I went to get up, but stopped when I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned to look and saw Kagome's hand gripping my school uniform. I tried to pull away, but her grip wouldn't relent. I sighed and crawled on the bed with her. She whined in her sleep and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me and she calmed down again.

'God, what exactly _happened_ to her? I don't know what could cause someone to freak out like that, but to be honest I hope it doesn't happen again.'

I sighed to myself before closing my eyes.

'I might as well get some shuteye.'

**-HONEY'S P.O.V-**

"God, I had no idea..."

I said trailing off.

"No one did. Other than me and her family."

Kankishi said sadly.

"But how is it even possible for her to travel through a well to another time?"

"I don't know. The first time she told me I didn't belive her, but when she showed me herself I couldn't deny it. I was able to taste, touch, see, and smell all of it. It was as real as this desk infront of us."

Kenkishi said and I shook my head trying to grasp what Kenkishi had just gotten finished explaining to me.

"When she was fifteen she was pulled down into a well, wound up in another time inhabited by demons, she broke a jewel and had to stay to fix it, another demon named Naraku wants the jewel to become a full demon and take over the world. She met Inuyasha, a half demon who she fell in love with, a young fox demon named Shippo who she took in as her son, a monk named Miroku, and a demon slayer and cat demon named Sango and Kilala. A wolf demon named Kouga is in love with her, but she loves Inuyasha who loves a dead woman named Kikyo who has part of Kagome's soul? Inuyasha lied to Kagome and raped her, then her friends showed their true selves, then she was almost killed by Inuyasha's half brother? Is that it?"

I asked confused.

"Almost. After Sesshomaru almost killed Kagome she crawled her way to the well and passed through to our time again. When my sister found her she was beside herself. The weeks it took for Kagome to heal were horrifying. We weren't sure if she'd ever wake up. But she finally did. She wasn't the same though. She was broken, and any time _any_ guy tried to get near her she'd break down and start crying. Even her brother Souta wasn't able to get near her. My sister got her out of her old school and enrolled her here because she wanted me to keep an eye on her. Kagome agreed to come to this school on some conditions."

"Conditions?"

I asked and Kenkishi nodded.

"Yes. She's able to wear anything she wants and if at anytime she wants to she can leave. She doesn't have to stay in school. I know she's only doing it to make me and her mother happy."

It was silent in Kenkishi's office as I digested everything he had told me.

'I had no idea she'd been through so much. Fighting every day just to survive. Living a double live for four years with that one group only to find out what they're really like. She loved that half-demon and he raped her. No wonder she freaked out when Hikaru and Koaru grabbed her arm the first time we saw her. And that explains why she freaked when Mori tried to pick her up. But if she'd been through all that, and didn't like to be around guys then why did she let me pull her into the club room and dance with her? She could have simply said no.'

"Mitsukuni."

Kenkishi said and I looked at him.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

He said and I sighed.

"What if _she_ wants people to know?"

I asked and he laughed. It wasn't a humorous laugh, it was a dark laugh.

"_If_ she wants people to know then that's up to her, but you can't tell anyone."

He said and I nodded as I stood to leave.

"Thanks Kenkishi, we're even now."

I said as I walked out of his office and into the hallway. I heard him say something as I walked down the hall but chose to ignore it.

I walked back to the room I'd left Hikaru and Kagome in and was shocked when I opened the door. Hikaru and Kagome were both on the bed, asleep. Kagome had tear stains on her face, but was sleeping peacefully with Hikaru's arms wrapped around her. And I'd never seen Hikaru look so peaceful.

'Seems like I was right in thinking Hikaru would be able to calm her down.'

I thought with a smile as I closed the door behind me and walked to the club room to tell everyone else that everything was under control. All the while swearing that I'd never let that half-demon anywhere near Kagome again. I'd teach her how to defend herself, if she'd let me.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that turned out differently then I'd first thought. Okay, well please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not really sure how this story is going to go anymore, but let's hope I can come up with something. Please read and review.

**KAGOME'S P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and tried to take in my surroundings. I was laying on something soft and I was warm. I froze when I felt something tighten around my waist. I looked around the room, but didn't see anything. I felt breathing on the back of my neck and turned to see a boy sleeping behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist. Suddenly images of Inuyasha shot through my mind and I started freaking out. The arm around my waist loosened slightly and the boy-I belive he'd said his name was Hikaru-pulled me closer to him in his sleep. His other arm wrapped around my waist and held me closer to him.

He unconciously rubbed soothing circles on my arm and I calmed down.

'This is the first time since the incident with Inuyasha that I've been able to be in a guy's arms and not freak out. Let alone be in bed with a-'

I stopped that thought right there and looked down at myself. I was still fully clothed, as was Hikaru, but that doesn't mean nothing happened. I jumped out of Hikaru's arms screaming and pressed myself up against the far wall while keeping my eyes on him. His eyes shot open and his golden brown eyes met mine.

"W-What's going o-"

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

I screamed him and he looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Just leave me alone! What did I ever do to deserve that huh? What!"

I screamed at him, squeezing my eyes shut trying to keep the tears from falling down my face.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Honey's standing in the doorway. His short cut blonde hair windblown and his light brown eyes serious.

"Calm down, he's not Inuyasha!"

He yelled and I froze.

"W-w-what'd you say?"

I asked confused.

'There's no way he should know that name. How does he know that name?'

I asked myself.

"Calm down, he's not Inuyasha."

Honey said again with a look that said it all. Somehow, someway he knew everything. The past that I'd so desperately tried to get away from. My so called 'friends' who betrayed me and cast me aside after showing their true selves, the man I loved who raped me then went and fucked the whore who's been trying to kill me for _my_ soul saying it's hers. The Demon Lord of the West who tried to kill me simply because I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to hear, and my son, Shippo who I left because I couldn't deal with all the pain the Feudal Era had caused me. I wasn't strong enough to deal with it. I thought I was, but I was wrong.

"You mentioned that name in your sleep. How does Honey know about him?"

Hikaru asked as he looked between me and Honey confused.

* * *

><p><strong>HIKARU'S P.O.V<strong>

'What happened with this Inuyasha guy that's so bad? And how come Honey knows about it?'

I was trying to understand how Honey knew something about Kagome that nobody else did. How in the span of an hour he seemed to have learned something vital about Kagome that she apparently didn't want anyone else to know about.

"Well..."

Honey said and I turned to look at him.

"When Kagome was fifteen she was pulled down a well that led to-"

Honey stopped midsentence when he looked back at Kagome. She had a look on her face that spelled death if Honey said anything else.

'What is it that Honey found out that she doesn't want him to say?'

I asked myself as I looked between the two other people in the room.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

I asked. Honey turned away from Kagome and opened his mouth to answer my question when Takami, Haruhi and the others walk into the room.

"Honey what's wrong? We heard you yelling."

Takami asked and I sighed.

"It was nothing."

I said and everyone looked at me before calming down.

"Okay then, back to the club room!"

Takami yelled.

"We cannot keep our princesses waiting."

He said and everyone except me, Hikaru, and Kagome headed back to the room. Once they were gone I moved further into the room and stopped right before Kagome.

"It's okay, I know everything. I promise not to tell anyone, and if you let me, I can help you so that will never happen to you again."

I said and saw her blue eyes widen in surprise.

"You-How do you know-"

"It doesn't matter. I can help you, if you'll let me."

I said and she was silent before finally nodding.

"Okay, in that case I think it's time you were formally introduced to everyone. Come on."

I said and held out my hand. She looked at me hesitantly for a few seconds before placing her hand in mine. I smiled and led her out of the room and towards the club room. I noticed that Hikaku followed after us. I stopped just outside the door and looked at Kagome who looked slightly worried.

"Don't worry Kagome-chii, I promise nothing will happen to you."

I said and she nodded. I opened the door with my free hand and felt Kagome tighten her grip around my other one as I led her inside. Hikaku, Kagome, and I walked through the crowd of women straight to the others. I motioned for them to go to a more secluded area and they did. They all sat down and looked up at me expectantly and I smiled as I sat down on the couch opposite to them, pulling Kagome with me. Hikaku sat down next to his brother.

"Tama-chan, guys, this is Kagome."

I said with a smile and they all looked at her. I felt her hand tighten around mine again, and I squeezed her hand trying to give her a little bit of reassurance. She had agreed to let me help her, and that is _exactly_ what I'm going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

-Kagome-

I couldn't believe I was subjecting myself to this. But Honey said he'd help me, and I didn't want to keep running from what happened between me and Inuyasha.

"Calm down Kagome-chii. Not every guy is like Inuyasha, relax. You're among friends."

Honey said in my ear and I nodded and tried to relax.

"So, your name is Kagome?"

A boy with short black hair and glasses asked and I nodded.

"Well, my name is Kyoya. This is Tamaki, Takashi, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mitsukuni."

He said pointing to everyone in turn as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you."

Haruhi said and I smiled at him. I still say he looked and sounded like a girl.

"Nice to meet you."

I said in return and silence followed. I felt really akward with everyone staring at me. It made me feel like they knew what had been done to me.

"Honey, I want to leave."

I said so only he could hear. He nodded and stood up.

"Tama-chan, Kagome-chii and I are going to leave. I promised her I'd help her with something."

Honey said and led me out of the room before any of them could even say anything. He led the way across campus to what looked like a dojo. When he opened the doors I saw I was right.

The people inside all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. I hid behind Honey, though it did no good seeing as I was taller than he was.

"Honey-sempai!"

Someone yelled.

"Guys look! Honey-sempai is back in the dojo!"

Someone else yelled and they all started to crowd around us. I felt tears in my eyes and grabbed onto Honey's shoulder in fear. I hated the effect of what Inuyasha did to me had on me. I couldn't stand to be around men, but with Honey it was different.

"Out."

Honey said and they all looked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about Honey-sempai. You just got back, let's spar and-"

Someone said, but Honey cut them off.

"I said, get out."

Honey said in a serious voice and the dojo cleared out in less than a second. I blinked in surprise before looking down at Honey. He smiled at me before skipping over to the doors of the dojo and closing them.

"For privacy measures."

He said before skipping over to me.

"Okay. I'm not sure how good a fighter you are or how good a fighter this Inuyasha is, but when you manage to pin me down we'll know you're ready to face him."

Honey said and I nodded unsure.

"Alright, we're just going to see what you know. Come at me with everything you've got."

Honey said as he got into his fighting stance. I blinked in surprise before doing the same. I wasn't weak like I had been when I first arrived in the feudal era. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede had taught me how to fight when I still thought of them as my friends. Kaede didn't do anything wrong, neither did Shippo, or Kilala. It was Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha that I wanted to get back at. I took a deep breath before charging at Honey.

* * *

><p>-Honey-<p>

I was surprised to see Kagome was trained, but she'd need a lot of work. I dodged her attack and jumped over her. She spun around and tried to hit me, I stepped back and ducked when her foot came towards my face. I kicked out with my leg and knocked her feet out from under her. I moved and pinned her down.

"You're good, but when I'm through with you you'll be great."

I said before getting off of her and helping her to her feet.

"Alright then, let's get started."

I said before charging at her. The best way for her to learn is with experience.


	7. Chapter 7

-Kagome-

It's hard to believe that it's already been a month since I came here. It's been a whole month since that incident happened. I wonder how Shippo is, I could care less about Sango, Miroku, and that bastard Inuyasha. I'd realized that Sesshomaru hadn't really done anything, he was just being Sesshomaru. But Inuyasha, Inuyasha had to pay for what he did as did Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome-chii!"

I looked up at the sound of Honey's name to see him running towards me.

"Hey Honey."

I said with a smile as he reached me.

"How are you today?"

He asked as he fell in step with me.

"I'm doing fine. I'm still a little tired from the training Nekozawa senpai is putting me through, but I'm getting the hang of it. Who would have thought I'd find someone in this time period that could help me with my miko powers?"

I asked with a smile and he laughed at that.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing right?"

Honey asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Though I still can't pin you down yet."

I said and frowned.

"Yet, but you're getting better."

Honey said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Honey."

I said and he just smiled at me as we reached the gates of the school.

"No problem Kagome."

He said before he ran off when he saw Mori. I'd gotten to know the Host Club members a lot better and I would even call them my friends, though Honey is the only one who knows the truth about me. Nekozawa only knows that I am in tune with the spiritual elements. I still find it weird how he even started training me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome followed Honey into the Host Club about a week after she was first introduced to them. The theme had been changed once again to an Egyptian theme and all the members aside from Haruhi were dressed the part. Kagome was sitting with Honey while he ate some cake when suddenly a little blonde haired girl ran through and went straight to Tamaki.<p>

"Hey Honey, who's the little girl?"

Kagome asked as she watched Tamaki unsuccessfully try and get away from the little girl.

"Oh that's Nekozawa's younger sister. She thinks that Tama-chan is her real brother because of the blonde hair and princely appearance he has, but she won't listen to reason when we tell her her real brother is Nekozawa."

Honey said and Kagome looked at him confused.

"Who's Nekozawa?"

She asked and Honey was going to say something when the twins showed up.

"Nekozawa is part of a really weird family where the head of the family is cursed to shy away from lights and prefer darkness."

Kaoru said and Kagome looked up at him and his brother and tried not to blush when she saw Hikaru. She was still uncomfortable around him since the time she's woken up in bed with him.

"That's so sad."

Kagome said as she got up and went over to the little girl. She loved kids and always would.

"Hello."

Kagome said as she knelt down so she was eye level with the girl.

"Hello."

The little girl said as she turned to look at Kagome.

"Care to play?"

Kagome asked and the girl looked from Tamaki to Kagome before smiling and nodding.

"Okay."

She said and Kagome smiled before picking the little girl up and walking away from the other Host members, but just as she started to head for the stairs a door suddenly appeared from the wall and a guy with black hair in a cloak with a cat puppet on his hand appeared.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kagome asked, putting herself infront of the little girl when she noticed she was scared.

"This is Nekozawa-sama."

One of the two people standing next to the black haired boy said and Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Okay, so then what do you want?"

Kagome asked and Nekozawa looked up at her, then down at the little girl.

"Nekozawa-sama wants to spend time with his sister."

The woman said, but the little girl cried and ran over to Tamaki.

"Sorry dude, but I think you're scaring her."

Kagome said to Nekozawa who nodded sadly, but then looked up at Kagome intently for a moment.

"Look, stop staring. It's rude!"

Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. She'd trained with Honey enough that she would easily be able to defend herself around the guys she hang with so she wasn't so scared of them anymore.

"You…"

He said and Kagome looked at him.

"You are connected with the spiritual elements as well. You will let me train you."

He suddenly said and Kagome was going to reject him and walk away when Honey came over and said she agreed. Then Kagome was pulled into the room with Nekozawa and he started her training immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>-End flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I remembered I still had to train with him before I could train with Honey.<p>

"I still can't believe this."

I said to myself.

"Believe what?"

Someone asked from behind me and I screamed as I turned to see Hikaru by himself. A rare occurrence.

"What do you want Hikaru?"

I asked as I placed a hand over my heart to try and slow it down.

"I've got a feeling that you don't like me very much. I wanted to know why."

He said seriously and I blinked at him in shock before sighing.

"It's not that I dislike you Hikaru, it's just that it's a little weird after having woken up in bed with you."

I said as we walked to our first class.

"I told you how that happened. You freaked out and wound up passing out so I put you in the bed, but then you started to freak again so I helped you. You calmed down when I stayed with you, I promise I didn't do anything. I'd never do that to a woman. I have more respect for them than that."

He said and I looked at him in awe. I could tell he was telling the truth and I suddenly felt really bad for how I had been treating him.

"I…I'm sorry Hikaru. But after what happened with Inuyasha I just….I just don't really trust guys, but if it makes you feel any better I know you guys are different."

I said and he smiled at me and I felt my face heat up and looked away from him. He opened the classroom door and Haruhi called out my name and I looked up at her. I'd figured out she was a girl when I'd caught her in the girl's bathroom on my third day in school.

"Hey Haruhi."

I said with a smile and walked over to her as Hikaru joined his brother. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and blushed when I saw him look my way. I had been right when I'd told him they were different, but he was the only one who made me react this way. The only person to make me react this way other than Inuyasha and I was afraid of how things would turn out.

_'I need to talk to Honey.'_

I thought as I took my seat and listened to what the teacher was saying.


	8. Chapter 8

-Honey-

I was eating cake in the club room with Usa-chan when the door opened and Kagome walked in.

"Oh, Kagome-chii!"

I said with a smile and noticed she didn't return it like usual.

"Is something wrong Kagome?"

I asked seriously as she came over, picked Usa-chan up, and sat in the chair he'd been in while holding him in her lap.

"Honey, I'm confused about something."

She said and I looked at her.

"About what?"

I asked and she sighed before lifting her head to look at me.

"There's someone here who makes me feel like Inuyasha did before he…."

She said trailing off and I held up a hand to stop her.

"I know, continue."

I said and she nodded.

"It's just that, I don't know what to do. I mean, I reacted the way I do around the person now when I was with Inuyasha and look what happened."

She said and I waited for her to continue.

"I'm afraid of what will happen if I act on these feelings. I won't say I'm completely over what happened between me and Inuyasha because, well to be honest I'm not. But to say I don't feel anything for this other person would be a lie. I just don't know what to do."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Well, I think you should first deal with the Inuyasha and feudal era thing before trying to take on another thing. Because if you try to avoid the first and go after the second, then the first will just keep getting in the way."

I said and she looked at me in shock before slowly smiling at me.

"Thank you Honey."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Don't mention it. You ready to train?"

I asked and she nodded before she got up and set Usa-chan down, then followed me out of the club room to the dojo. I shut the doors after us and turned to her.

"I'm ready whenever you are. And remember, when you can pin me down, you're ready to go back."

I said and she nodded before charging at me.

* * *

><p>-Kagome-<p>

I charged at Honey and he dodged my first attack and came at me himself. I jumped back and swept out with my feet and managed to make him stumble. I threw myself at him to throw him off balance the rest of the way and we rolled on the floor, struggling to gain the upper hand. I grabbed his arms and flipped him over my head, then moved to pin him down, but he kicked me off of him and got to his feet. I gasped before getting to my feet as well.

"You've improved greatly and you were really close. You want to try again?"

He asked and I nodded. He smiled at me before charging at me. I waited until he got close enough then I took a step back so he went farther than he had expected, then I quickly stepped forward and punched him in the gut making him double over. I grabbed his upper arm as I kicked his feet out from under him. We fell and I landed ontop, pinning him down. I smiled down at a wide eyed Honey as I straddled his waist and pinned him down.

"I win, Honey senpai."

I said with a smile and he blinked in surprise before smiling in return. I got up and helped him to his feet. He pulled me towards him and suddenly hugged me.

"You're ready to go back Kagome."

He said and I blinked in surprise before hugging him back.

"Thank you Honey."

I said as we pulled apart.

"Do me a favor?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Anything."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Tell Hikaru and the others about me, about my past I mean. You can tell them everything."

I said and Honey's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

He asked and I nodded.

"I consider them to be my friends Honey, and friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

I said and he smiled before giving me another hug. Then he left the dojo and I sighed to myself. I was finally going to go back, but Honey was right. I was ready for this.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before heading for the door. I made my way back home and showered. I ate dinner with my family and knew that I had to do this. If I wanted to be able to move on with my life, then I had to do this.

"Mom, Jii-chan, Souta."

I said and they all looked at me.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting ever since I got back from the feudal era and I'm sorry I made you all worry."

I said and they looked at me confused.

"Kagome, you don't have to apologize."

My mom said, but I shook my head.

"No, I should have known you two wouldn't hurt me but because of Inuyasha I shied away from guys completely and for that I'm sorry."

I said looking at Souta and my grandfather.

"What brought all this on Kagome?"

My mother asked and I sighed.

"I'm going back to deal with things. I'll be back once I've finished. If the school calls, tell uncle I'll be back by Monday. I do have a test to take after all."

I said with a smile before leaving the kitchen and heading out the door straight for the well house. I picked up the two katanas my grandfather had given me and strapped them to my waist before looking down at the well. I wasn't going to hide anymore. Nekozawa had helped train my miko powers and Honey had helped me learn to defend myself. I wasn't going to run away from my problems anymore, I was going to face them. I took a deep breath before hoisting myself up and over the lip of the well. I was surrounded by the familiar magic of the old well as I floated through the void of colors as I traveled through time to the feudal era. I reached the other side and looked up. I saw the night time sky and took a deep breath of the clean, feudal era air. I was going to settle things, once and for all. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were going to pay for what they did to me and I wasn't leaving until they realized they couldn't hurt me anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I thought it was about time she went back, not to mention to show what's been going on since she left. Hope you guys enjoy, and please don't kill me when you get to the end. Just review and I might think about updating. Much love, later.

* * *

><p>-Shippo-<p>

It had been an entire month since Kagome left us. I had been upset when I learned from Kaede that she'd left, but what upset me even more was the fact that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango seemed as if they couldn't care less. I'd learned, not even a week after my mother had left, that Inuyasha had raped her and when she ran to Miroku and Sango for comfort they had turned her away and were almost as mean to her as Inuyasha was. I'd gone to stay with Koga and his pack, after I explained the situation Koga had wanted to kill Inuyasha, but didn't because I said it wouldn't be what Kagome would have wanted. Koga took me as his own cub so I got a family again since Inuyasha made me lose my mother. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala had tried to face off against Naraku without Kagome and had been injured greatly. It wasn't until she was gone that the others realized just how much Kagome had helped our little group. They hadn't found anymore jewel shards and I was glad for it. Kikyo had mated Inuyasha and she joined the little group of shard hunters and they all acted as if nothing had changed. Kilala was unhappy, but she was loyal to Sango and couldn't leave.

"Shippo, what's wrong?"

Koga asked and I looked up to see him standing next to me at the mouth of the cave.

"I'm just thinking about mama."

I said honestly and noticed the flare in Koga's jaki.

"I know you miss her."

He said and I nodded. I'd grown while I stayed with Koga and the wolves. My fox fire was as strong as my father's had been and Koga personally made sure I knew how to use a sword and how to fight in close combat. But none of that could replace the hurt I felt at losing my mother. If she ever came back, I'd beg to go with her.

"You going to go today too?"

Koga asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

I said and he smiled at me.

"You go to that well everyday even though you know she's gone. Why?"

He asked and I smiled sadly out at the night sky.

"I honestly can't tell you why because I don't even know myself. I just have a feeling that I need to be there."

I said and he nodded in understanding before turning to go back into the den.

"Just be back by dawn."

He said and I nodded before taking off for the well. I had a different feeling tonight. It was like something was calling me from Inuyasha's forest where the bone eater's well lay. I sighed to myself as I sped up. It would take me a couple of hours to get there, but it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

><p>-Honey-<p>

I smiled to myself as I headed back to the club room. Kagome was finally ready to face that bastard Inuyasha. I wish I could go with her, but she'd asked me to tell the others so I was going to.

"Honey? Where'd you disappear to?"

Tamaki asked as I walked into the room. I saw it was deserted aside from the Host Club members and smiled.

"Guys, I've got something important to tell you. Mori, would you mind locking the doors?"

I asked and he nodded. I motioned for them all to sit down, then I stood infront of them.

"What do you have to tell us Honey?"

Haruhi asked and I sighed. I knew she'd probably feel for Kagome more than anyone because she was a girl as well.

"What I'm about to tell you can **_not_** be repeated to anyone do you understand?"

I asked and once they all nodded I sighed.

"It's about Kagome, she's not your average teenager."

I said and noticed that got everyone's attention instantly. They'd all grown quite close to her, I just hoped they could still act the same way around her once they knew.

"You see, when she was fifteen she was….."

* * *

><p>-Kagome-<p>

I pulled myself up the vines that grew down the side of the well and hoisted myself up until I was sitting on the lip of the well. I looked around and smiled at the nostalgia of the moment. I used to think of the feudal era as my home, but now the only thing I had associated with it was hatred.

"K-Kagome?"

A voice asked and I turned to see Shippo in the clearing. He looked so different from the last time I'd seen him. He was clad in wolf pelts that I recognized belonged to Koga.

_'So Koga looked after him. I'll have to thank him before I leave.'_

I thought as I watched Shippo walk closer.

"Hey Shippo. I'm sorry I lied to you."

I said as I got up and walked towards him. I was shocked when he bounded up to me and jumped into my arms. He was still the size of a three year old, but I didn't mind.

"I missed you so much!"

He cried and I smiled as I held him close.

"I know, I missed you too baby."

I said and he pulled back to look at me.

"Please, if you have to leave, take me with you. Please Kagome, I don't want to lose you again."

He said and I smiled at him before hugging him close.

"I will Shippo, I promise. I will."

I said and heard him crying against my shoulder. I hid my aura and his as I walked towards the village Kaede lived in. After a while Shippo calmed down and moved to sit on my shoulder like old times.

"So tell me, what's been going on while I was away?"

I asked and noticed the flare in Shippo's jaki.

"Kikyo joined and mated Inuyasha and they're still trying to search for the jewel shards. Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru tried to face off against Naraku once you left, but got injured pretty badly. I left and asked Koga to take me in, once I told him what happened he agreed. He wanted to kill Inuyasha once he found out he'd….."

Shippo said, but then trailed off unsure.

"It's okay Shippo. What's done is done, but he will get his."

I said and he nodded.

"But I told him not to. I told him you wouldn't want that. I've been staying with Koga and his pack, but I've always had a feeling that I should be by the well at night, it felt like it was calling to me."

He said and I smiled at how much my son had grown. I spread my aura out and frowned when I felt Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo's auras in the village I had just reached the edge of.

"Shippo, what's about to happen will not be pretty and I may get hurt but I don't want you to interfere, do you understand?"

I asked seriously and he nodded before jumping off my shoulder and standing next to me.

"Once I'm done here I hope you'll take me to see Koga, I'd like to thank him in person for looking after you when I couldn't."

I said and he nodded once more before I flared my aura far and wide over the entire village of Edo. I could feel Shippo's shock at the growth in my powers, but ignored it for the moment. I had more important things to think about. Like the five approaching auras coming my way.

"Mama, Kilala didn't do anything. She couldn't leave because she was loyal to Sango. She hates what happened to you as well, please don't hurt her."

Shippo said and I placed a hand on his head.

"Don't worry Shippo, I know the people who hurt me."

I said as they reached the edge of the village. Kikyo stood with her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's arm. Sango and Miroku stood next to each other and Kilala was in her smaller form on Sango's shoulder.

"K-Kagome?"

I heard Inuyasha ask in shock and I smirked at him as I glared at all of them except for Kilala.

"Hello guys, it's been a while."


	10. Chapter 10

-Hikaru-

I couldn't believe it. As Honey continued to explain all that Kagome had been through ever since she was fifteen, it all sounded so unreal. Fighting demons every day, almost dying, and hearing about how she felt about this Inuyasha guy then to learn what he did to her. It all explained why she avoided any guys' touch before and why she flipped out and called me Inuyasha.

"We'd made a deal that when she could pin me down in a fair fight that she'd be ready to face them again. Not even an hour ago she did just that and she's gone back to face them."

Honey said and my eyes widened in shock.

"Say what!"

I yelled in shock as I got to my feet.

"Why in the world did you let her go back to that asshole!"

I yelled and he simply looked at me.

"I didn't let her do anything, she was going to do it despite what I wanted. But at least now, she's ready to face him."

Honey said and I just fell back against the couch everyone was sitting on. I could hear Haruhi in tears and Tamaki comforting her. Kaoru was staring off into space and Mori and Kyoya looked like they wanted to murder someone. We'd all grown to see Kagome as our friend, hell, I liked her more than a friend and to hear something like this.

"Do you think she'll come back?"

I heard Tamaki ask and turned to look at Honey who looked down at his feet.

"I'm not sure."

He said and silence fell in the room. All our thoughts went out to Kagome.

* * *

><p>-Shippo-<p>

I looked between Kagome and the others, then back to Kagome. They were all staring at her with wide eyes and she had a smirk on her face as she glared at all of them. My mother had changed so much, but whatever she had in store for them was too good for them.

"What the hell are you doing back here wench?"

Inuyasha asked and I growled at him, but Kagome's hand on my head made me stop.

"Inuyasha, has the time we've spent apart really altered your memory that badly?"

She asked and they all looked at her confused.

"Fine, let me be the one to remind you."

She said before smiling sweetly at him, but that smile was anything but sweet.

"Sit boy!"

She called and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and I couldn't help but smile. Kami had I missed seeing that.

"Why you good for nothing little-"

"Sit boy!"

Kagome called again as Inuyasha started to get up and he plummeted to the ground again.

"I'm through with you degrading me Inuyasha."

Kagome said and she let him get to his feet. He grumbled to himself as he straightened up.

"Why are you back? You should know I don't care for you, I never did."

Inuyasha said and I growled at him again, but a flare of Kagome's aura made me stop. I wasn't going to interfere, but that didn't mean I had to stand here and like what he said to my mother.

"I don't care about that Inuyasha, and that's not why I came back."

Kagome said and he looked at her surprised.

"Oh? Then why did you come back wench?"

He asked and I noticed he flinched when she glared at him.

"To make you all pay for what you did to me."

She said and they all laughed at her.

"Make us pay? Please, Kagome you're nothing but a weak little whore who Inuyasha fucked when he couldn't find Kik-"

Miroku started to say, but Kagome was suddenly right infront of him and hit him in the stomach making him double over. I watched as she grabbed him by the shoulders and rammed her knee into his crotch. He fell to the ground writhing in pain and Kagome went to kick him, but jumped out of the way when Sango turned on her.

"Kilala!"

Sango called out, but when Kilala didn't transform and go to her side she turned to look at her partner. She hissed at Sango before bounding over to me. I caught her as she jumped into my arms and we both turned to watch the two fight.

"Traitor."

Sango hissed before she pulled her giant boomerang off her back and threw it at Kagome. She simply waited and jumped out of the way as it landed in the ground where she'd been just a moment ago.

"You know Sango, having traveled with you all for so many years I know all your moves."

Kagome said before she picked up the boomerang that was just thrown at her and threw it back. Sango tried to catch it, but the strap wrapped around her wrist and she cried out as a sickening pop sounded, signaling that her wrist had just been broken. I watched as Kagome walked over to where Sango was and grab her by her hair and made her look at her.

"You're nothing more than a bitch to me. A bitch who screwed a monk who was just as bad. I hope you both rot in hell."

Kagome said before she knee her in the stomach and tossed her to the ground next to Miroku.

'When did Kagome get so strong?'

I wondered as I watched her turn to Inuyasha and Kikyo who were staring at her in shock. Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga and it transformed for a second which made Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock considering it hadn't transformed since the day he raped Kagome, but then it reverted back to it's dull, rusty form.

"Looks like your swords no use."

Kagome said with a smirk and Inuyasha growled at her before sheathing his sword and flexing his claws.

"It might not, but these sure do. You may be able to fight better, but Miroku and Sango were just humans. You still can't fight against a demon."

He said before charging at her. I watched in awe as Kagome dodged Inuyasha's lunged easily. She grabbed his wrist and smiled as he tried to pull away.

"You're only a lowly half demon dog. Don't you try saying you're anything more than that."

Kagome said before her hand started glowing a bright pink. Inuyasha's scream of pain filled the night air and I watched as Kagome purified his left arm. Kikyo screamed at her and charged her making Kagome lose her balance and let go of Inuyasha's wrist.

Kagome got to her feet at the same time Kikyo did and turned to face her, ready to fight, but felt Inuyasha coming at her from the side and turned in time to see him charging at her with his claws. Without a second thought Kagome reached out, grabbed Kikyo and pulled her infront of herself as a sheild and Inuyasha's claws that had been meant to pierce through her chest, pierced through Kikyo's.

"Oh my Kami! Kikyo!"

Inuyasha yelled as Kikyo fell to the ground, the souls spilling out of her body. I watched as all the souls left, then one flew up to Kagome and entered her body making her glow a light blue. When the light faded she opened her eyes and glared at Inuyasha who was still in a state of shock at having just killed his mate.

"I've got my soul back from the clay whore, now to kill the asshole who hurt me more than any man has before."

I heard Kagome say, more to herself than anyone before she drew the katanas from her hip and charged at Inuyasha. He was in too much shock to even realize what was going on. In the blink of an eye Kagome had stabbed one katana through his chest and the other was pressed against his neck. Inuyasha's eyes widened in a mix of shock and pain as he finally realized what was going on.

"Inuyasha, I gave you my heart and you threw it away to be with a clay potted whore. You raped me when I thought you loved me. I hope you rot in hell you stupid son of a bitch."

She said before slicing the blade against his throat and killing him. I watched as she let his body fall to the ground before she wiped the blood off her katanas on his hakamas and resheathed them. She bent down and slipped the subjugation necklace off of him and put it in her pocket. She didn't even look back at Sango and Miroku who were still on the ground as she walked over to me and Kilala.

"Kilala, if you want to stay with Sango I understand. If not, you can come with me and Shippo to see Koga."

Kagome said and Kilala mewled and transformed into her bigger form and knelt down so Kagome and I could get on her back. I saw Kagome smile before she picked me up and put me on Kilala's back before she jumped up onto her back behind me. Kilala took off from the ground and headed for Koga's den. I turned to look at Kagome and saw a look of pain in her eyes.

"Kagome?"

I asked and she blinked a couple of times before looking down at me.

"Are you ok?"

I asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine Shippo."

She said with a smile, but I knew she was still in pain. Someone would have to be absolutely heartless to kill the man they used to love, the woman they allowed to use half of their soul to live, and fight the two people they thought to be their friends without feeling some kind of remorse, and Kagome wasn't a heartless person. But she had gotten her revenge and I'd gotten my mother back and that's all I could ask for.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. I thought it ended pretty well. She didn't kill Sango and Miroku because she left them knowing she _could_ have killed them, but didn't. They'll live in fear of knowing that if she wanted to she could find them and kill them anytime she wanted. anywho, please review.


	11. Chapter 11

-Kagome-

Kilala transformed into her bigger self once we were a few feet away from Miroku and Sango and I picked Shippo up and hopped onto her back. The ride towards Koga's den was spent in silence, but I didn't mind. It gave me time to mull over what just happened. I killed the woman who had caused me so much pain while I had stayed in this time and gotten my soul back, I hurt the two people I had once considered my friends, and I killed the man I'd once given my heart to. My business in this time was done, well almost. I'd eventually have to come back to finish what I started. Which is why I needed to talk to Koga.

Kilala landed a few feet away from the den, but as the wind picked up and carried my scent forward it didn't take long for Koga to come running out to meet me.

"Kagome!"

He said with a huge, relieved smile on his face.

"Hey Koga."

I said and gently pulled my hands out of his. He seemed to pick up on my mood and his smile fell.

"So you finally did it?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Can we talk inside?"

I asked and he nodded before leading me inside his den. Hikkaku and Ginta both smiled at me and I waved at them before sitting next to Koga on his bedding. Kilala jumped into my lap and Shippo sat beside me.

"Koga, the first thing I need to tell you is that despite how kind you've been to me and continue to be to me I just don't see you the way you want me to, so please stop chasing after me and calling me your woman."

I said and he blinked his blue eyes in surprise at me before nodding in understanding.

"I understand Kagome."

He said and I smiled at him.

"The second thing is something I'm sure you can already guess."

I said and he waited for me to continue.

"I killed Inuyasha as well as Kikyo. But the reason why I did what I did is what I'm not sure if you know about."

I said and he looked at me confused. I took a deep breathe and started telling him what happened that night all the way up to when I left through the well up to the point that I came back and landed outside his cave.

"That bastard. If he wasn't already dead I'd go kill him myself."

He said and I couldn't help but smile at him. Koga was a true friend and I was glad to have met him.

"Did you get mutt-face's sword?"

Koga asked and I started to shake my head until Shippo spoke up.

"I thought it might be a good idea to take it with us since Inuyasha couldn't use it anymore."

He said as he held the Tetsaiga out to me. I smiled down at him before taking it from him.

"What are you going to do with it now?"

Koga asked and I sighed. I knew of only one person that this sword should go to, but I'd go visit him after I was done talking with Koga.

"The reason I'm here Koga isn't for a social chat."

I said and he nodded for me to continue.

"Inuyasha is dead and I refuse to travel and work with Miroku and Sango after their betrayal, so I'd like to ask for your help when I decide to come back and search for the jewel. I still hold that responsibility and I intend to finish what I started."

I said and Koga smiled at me.

"Of course Kagome, me and my pack will help in any way we can. Just come and see us when you come back. You're welcome at any time."

He said and I smiled at him before getting to my feet and bowing to him.

"Thank you Koga, but I have one last stop I need to go to before heading back. I'm not sure when I'll come back, but when I do I'll be sure to come by."

I said and he smiled sadly at me as he got to his feet. He held his arms out in an invitation of a hug and I accepted it. It was nice to be hugged by someone again.

"I'll see you later Koga."

I said before strapping the Tetsaiga to my waist and walking out of the cave with Kilala and Shippo in tow.

"Alright Kilala, we need to head West. I need to speak with Sesshomaru about what's happened and despite the fact that I'd like to avoid doing this complete, I'll need his help when it comes down to it."

I said and Kilala simply mewled before being engulfed in flames and transforming. Shippo and I jumped on her back and once we were settled she took to the air. I sighed as we headed towards the Western lands. Koga had been easy to talk to because he was my friend, Sesshomaru on the other hand, isn't going to be as easy

* * *

><p>AN: Short I know, but you get the point as to what's going on.


	12. Chapter 12

-Sesshomaru-

I could sense the miko, fox kit, and fire neko coming towards my lands and decided to meet them at the border. There was no reason for them to come to the palace. I stood and waited for them to get closer, when the miko spotted me she ordered the cat to land. I waited for the cat to transform and hop onto the young priestess' shoulder as she and the fox kit walked closer. My eyes instantly spotted the Tetsaiga strapped to her waist and narrowed suspiciously. My brother rarely ever parted with his precious sword.

"What are you doing on this Sesshomaru's lands miko?"

I asked and she didn't even bat an eye at the cold tone in my voice.

_'The miko has changed. She's stronger than she was that night.'_

I noticed and had to admit she did seem stronger, but she also seemed more distant than before.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

She said with a bow of her head which surprised me. Normally she didn't care for such formalities, but she had my respect for showing them.

"Miko."

I said as she straightened back up.

"I bring news of your brother."

She said and I looked at her stoiclly and she continued.

"You are well aware of what he did to me so I won't bore you with details you have no interest in."

She said and I nodded my head in thanks to that and she continued.

"But I do wish to tell you that your brother has been killed by my own hand as well as Kikyo, though that was done by Inuyasha's hand not mine."

She said and my eyes widened just a bit. To think, a simple miko killed my brother. What a weakling he had become.

"What point do you have in bringing me this news miko?"

I asked and she bowed in apology for taking so long. The fox kit watched silently from her side with the cat in his arms since it had jumped out of Kagome's the moment she bowed the first time.

"Just a few Lord Sesshomaru. One, is to return something to you that was taken from you."

She said and I looked at her confused, but narrowed my eyes at her when I saw her move closer to me. I growled at her warningly, but still she continued to walk towards me. Without saying a single word or even asking for permission she lifted her hands to my right shoulder where Inuyasha had severed my arm several years back and I full out glared at her, wondering what she could possibly be thinking touching me like this. It was then that I felt her powers envelope my shoulder and work their way down as her hands slid lower and lower. I turned and watched what she was doing and my eyes widened as I saw sking and bone seemingly come out of nowhere and attatch itself in the right places as her hands continued to go lower. Before my very eyes she was returning to me my right arm. She moved her hands down to my hand and once the last finger had been returned I felt her cut her power and step back.

"See if it works."

She said and I did as she said and flexed my now restored right arm. It worked just like it had before, if not better. I turned curious eyes on the miko standing before me.

"Why would you help this Sesshomaru in such a way?"

I asked and she flashed me a small smile which confused me further. Did she not know I could kill her in an instant if I wanted to? Or did she simply no longer care?

"Because Lord Sesshomaru, when it comes down to it it will be I who will need your help."

She said as she moved to untie the Tetsaiga from her waist. I watched as she held it out to me and narrowed my eyes at her.

"You know very well that I can't touch that sword without being rejected by its' barrier."

I said with a growl and she shook her head, her raven locks falling about her shoulders.

"Just try it."

She said and I narrowed my eyes at her yet again before reaching up with my newly aquired right hand and reaching out towards the sword she held in her hands. I was shocked when I wasn't rebuked. I took it from her and unsheathed it, it transformed for me easily and I almost smiled, but caught myself and simply settled for resheathing the sword and slipping it into my obi along with the Tensaiga. Each sword pulsed once before settling. I turned and looked at the miko before me.

"What is it that you ask of this Sesshomaru?"

I asked her. I was now endebted to her for two things. One for returning my arm and two for giving me the sword I'd been after for years.

"When I return from my world I wish for your assistance when it comes time to killing Naraku."

She said simply and I stared at her for a few seconds before nodding my consent.

"You will have my assistance priestess."

I said as I turned to leave.

"Kagome."

She said and I stopped.

"My name is Kagome, use is Lord Sesshomaru."

She said and I turned to look at her only to see her mount the now transformed fire neko.

"Until then Lord Sesshomaru."

She said with a dip of her head, then they were off. I watched them leave before turning and heading back towards the Palace.

_'Indeed, until then Kagome.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Again, a short chapter, but I liked how it ended up. Now, who else is curious as to how everyone will react when she returns to the High school? Review and you might just find out.


	13. Chapter 13

-Kagome-

I sighed as I climbed out of the well with Shippo right behind me. Kilala was on my shoulder. The well had allowed them to pass through because I wanted them to. I sealed it after me so that no one or nothing else could come through unless I allowed it and I headed inside my house.

"Mamma, I'm back!"

I called and my mom stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Kagome, did you..."

She trailed off and I simply nodded.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry you had to do something like that."

She said as she wrapped me in a hug.

"It's fine. Mamma, this is Shippo and Kilala. Do you mind if they stay with us?"

I asked and my mom looked down at Shippo and Kilala before smiling brightly.

"Of course not, they can stay as long as they need."

My mom said and I smiled at her before heading upstairs with Shippo and Kilala in tow. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and was shocked to see I'd only been gone two days and school actually started in ten minutes.

"I know you guys won't want to stay here, so you can come with. Shippo, go get my mom to help you clean up and into some of Souta's old clothes. Kilala, you can just stay on my bed while I get ready."

I said and they both nodded before doing as I said. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and headed for the bathroom. I couldn't be covered in dirt and go to school. I dressed quickly and headed back into my room just as Shippo came in wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a rather baggy dark blue shirt.

"You look so cute Shippo."

I said and he blushed at my comment. I grabbed my bag and we all headed downstairs.

"I'm taking Shippo and Kilala with me to school mamma, I'll see you when we get back."

I called over my shoulder as I headed out the door.

"Where are we going mama?"

Shippo asked as he walked right next to me, Kilala was riding on my shoulder.

"To my school. I've made some friends there, so be nice."

I said and he nodded as we made it to Ouran. I went to the office and went straight to my uncle's office and shut the door after me.

"Kagome!"

He yelled in shock and ran over and hugged me. I hugged him back and he noticed instantly.

"You-You didn't shy away."

He said in shock as he stepped back and I just shrugged.

"You weren't the one to hurt me."

I said simply and he nodded before he noticed Shippo and Kilala.

"Uncle, this is Shippo and Kilala. I want you to make it so they can stay here at school with me. Kilala is like a pet, but a best friend as well. Shippo is my adoptive son, you know of my adventures down the well so you already know of them."

I said and his eyes widened before he nodded and went over to his desk and made a few calls explaining something in english that I didn't really care to listen to.

"Alright Kagome, none of the teachers or staff will bother you or them. Just be sure it doesn't effect your school work."

He said and I bowed to him before leaving and headed towards the Music room. I wanted to tell Honey that I was back, but also to introduce Shippo and Kilala to the others.

I stopped infront of the doors as I realized I'd told Honey to tell them about my past and _everything _that had happened to me.

"Mama?"

Shippo asked and I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out, then I pushed open the doors to face my friends. Hopefully this time, I could actually trust these people to stay my friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, short, but I thought it was alright. Sorry if you guys don't agree. Review and I'll try to update and make the chapters longer, but no promises.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this one being honest with you guys, but I will try my best to find out and put out more chapters. Hope you guys like this one, please review!

* * *

><p>-Honey-<p>

I turned away from Tamaki and the others when the doors opened to see Kagome walk in. She had a small, two tailed kitten in her arms and a small child who looked to be about eight or nine walking beside her and I noticed instantly his bushy tail and other fox-like features.

"Kagome!"

Tamaki shouted, being the first of the others to finally notice she was back. Once he said that everyone else turned around to look at her.

"Kagome!"

They all shouted before getting up and rushing over to her. I saw her eyes widen in shock when Haruhi suddenly hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Haruhi said as I walked over and joined them and saw Kagome look at me with a questioning look and I smiled at her sadly before mouthing 'I told them everything' to her. Once I said that Kagome wrapped her arms around Haruhi in return and closed her eyes.

"Kaa-san?"

I heard the little orange haired fox-child say uncertainly and everyone turned to look at him. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Kagome confused.

"Kaa-san?"

They asked together and I saw Kagome blush slightly as she pulled away from Haruhi's embrace.

"Shippo lost his parents and I adopted him as my own."

She explained and the young fox, now known as Shippo, carefully glanced around at all of us before turning his emerald eyes back on his mother.

"Kaa-san, who are these people?"

He asked and I heard Kagome laugh, which shocked me, but I was glad for it. It seemed whatever happened in the Feudal Era was settled.

"These are my friends baby."

Kagome said as she knelt down infront of Shippo.

"That's Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey."

She said, pointing to each of us as she said our names.

Shippo nodded before the small two tailed cat meowed gaining everyone's attention.

"Woah! That cat has two tails!"

Kaoru said and Kagome laughed again.

"This is Kilala, she's a twin tailed Nekomata demon but is a good friend of mine."

Kagome explained and we all looked at the little kitten in awe. It was one thing to hear about Kagome's adventures in the Feudal Era, but to actually have a fox demon and a Nekomata demon in the same room just made the entire thing real.

"It's good to have you back Kagome-chii."

I said, breaking the silence that had fallen between us all and she smiled at me.

"It's good to be back Honey."

She said as she stood back up. I noticed she had a pained look in her eyes and knew that despite her having gotten her revenge, she probably wouldn't be fully over it for a while, but that was okay. She was our friend now, and we would be there for her to help in any way we could and I could tell she knew that. The only question was, how long would it take before the old Kagome, the one that she used to be before getting hurt, came through the shell and walls she had put up?

* * *

><p>AN: Short, but dont' hate. I"m trying to see/find a way to continue this. I think I've found a way, but no promises.


	15. Chapter 15

-Hikaru-

It's been about a month since Kagome came back and the difference in how she acted was astounding. Where she used to be closed off and afraid to be alone with any guy other than Honey she now didn't mind at all. She was friendlier than before, almost...bubbly. I didn't like it. I wasn't sure if that was how she was before the incident or what, but no one should be _that_ happy afterwards. I'm glad she dealt with everything, but I still feel like she was hiding how she truly felt so as not to worry Honey, Shippo, and us.

"Hikaru!"

I looked up from the leaf I'd been watching float around in the fountain to see Kagome running my way. She had Shippo on her shoulder and Kilala running along right beside her.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

I asked as she finally reached me.

"Nothing really, Kaoru just asked me if I knew where you were and since I didn't he asked if I'd go look for you. I'm glad I found you though."

She said breathlessly and I looked up at her curiously. Why would she be glad to have found me?

"Are you doing anything after school today?"

She asked and I looked at her in shock, a little taken back by her question.

"No...why?"

I asked as she finally got her breathing under control and sat down on the rim of the fountain beside me. I tried not to blush at how close she was. I realized how I felt about her when Honey told us she'd gone back to face Inuyasha and them. I was so worried that she'd get hurt worse than before that I couldn't focus in school, would barely eat, and couldn't sleep. She wasn't gone all that long, but it felt like an eternity for me.

"Because a new movie came out that I've been dying to see, but I don't want to see it by myself."

She said and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_She wants to go to the movies with me? No, she probably just couldn't find anyone else who's free._

I thought, bringing myself back down before I got my hopes too high.

"Why didn't you ask Honey or someone else?"

I asked looking away from her and back to the leaf in the fountain.

"Because...I didn't want to go with them."

She said softly and I froze, my eyes still on the leaf slowly swirling around ontop of the water.

"How come?"

I asked, glad my voice didn't betray my feelings. I finally turned to look at her to see her blushing slightly and looking down at her fingers. I noticed Kilala and Shippo had run off somewhere and it was only me and Kagome by the fountain.

"I...I feel most comfortable around you and Honey, but I didn't want to go with Honey."

She said and finally looked up and looked me in the eyes. I could see a lot of emotions in her blue eyes, but mainly I saw sincerity and I stopped trying to keep my guard up.

"I'm free, what time do you want to go?"

I asked and she blinked in surprise for a second before smiling widely at me.

"Is four o'clock okay with you? You can meet me at the park and we can get something to eat first then go see the movie!"

She said excitedly and I couldn't help but smile at her. She wasn't acting bubbly this time, she was acting normal for her. There were moments I noticed when we were with the others that she would act overly happy or excited about something and I hated it, but whenever she was by herself, with Kilala and Shippo, or with me or Honey she'd calm down some and would act normal. I loved when she acted like that, it let me see what she was really like.

"Four o'clock's fine."

I said and saw her smile widen before she suddenly threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, giving me a hug. I froze, too shocked by her action to respond and she pulled back before I could recover.

"Thank you!"

She said as she got to her feet and ran off towards the school. I stared after her with slightly wide eyes before smiling to myself and looking back down at the leaf. I noticed it had stopped spinning so much and was now simply resting ontop of the water. I guess Kagome was like the leaf in some small way. Spinning and moving with the events in her life that caused so much trouble, but eventually settling as her life calmed down.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, short, but I got an idea and went with it. Review, you know you want to!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys, i'm back. Sorry for the long wait on this story, but writer's block sucks. Truth be told, the only reason I'm looking at this story right now is because of my friend's obssession with it, but oh well. I made a deal and I don't go back on my word. So, i hope you all enjoy the update.

* * *

><p>-Shippo-<p>

I watched Kagome as she rummaged around in her closet, occasionally throwing things over her shoulder mumbling things to herself. She'd been doing that since we got back from her high school at two, it was almost three now.

"Kaa-San, what are you looking for?"

I asked curiously as she threw a white blouse over her shoulder and it landed ontop of Kilala's head.

"Something to wear!"

She said as she dug further into her closet.

"Just wear your usual afternoon clothes."

I suggested, but from the series of appalled noises coming from within the closet I guess that was the wrong thing to say.

"I can't do that Shippo."

Kagome said as she finally emerged from the closet and stood infront of me, hand on her hip.

"I'm going out with Hikaru to dinner and a movie, I have to look nice."

She said and I looked at her confused, she always looked nice in whatever she chose to wear.

"Kaa-San, you like Hikaru don't you?"

I asked and saw her blush and stare at me with slightly wide eyes before shaking her head.

"No! I'm just going to the movies with him and out to dinner."

She said and I smiled. It was so obvious she liked him.

"Sounds like a date to me."

I said and smiled wider when I saw her blush darken.

"G-Go see if Shouta's done with his homework yet."

She said, trying to change the subject and I just laughed as I padded over towards the door. I stopped next to a summer dress Kagome had thrown over her shoulder earlier.

"You should wear this Kaa-San."

I said, pointing to the dress before slipping out of the room and going to do as Kagome had said. In the month since Kagome brought Kilala and me back with her through the well I'd noticed she'd gotten close to the members of the Host Club and I was happy to see they all cared for her. But I was worried about her starting to like Hikaru, after what had happened last time she gave her heart to someone, I wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle being hurt again. I knew Hikaru wouldnt hurt my mother like Inuyasha had, but he could still hurt her already unstable heart.

I sighed as I sat down on Shouta's bed and watched him finish him homework and start to play a videogame. No matter what I just wanted Kagome to find happiness, if anyone deserved it it was her.

* * *

><p>-Kagome-<p>

I watched as Shippo walked out of my room and walked over to the dress he'd suggested and picked it up.

"What do you think Kilala, should I try it on?"

I asked the twin tailed cat as she crawled out from under one of my shirts. She cocked her head to the side before closing her eyes and meowing.

"I guess that's a yes."

I said before grabbing a pair of leggings that would go with the dress before slipping into my closet and closing the doors after me, turning it into a temporary dressing room.

I looked at myself in the mirror and couldnt help but smile. The navy blue silk dress fell to a little last my knees and hugged my waist without being too tight. The straps that crossed in the back exposed my back, but it only made the dress that much more comfortable to wear. I didn't need the leggings so I chose to leave them where where they were and walked back out into my room, a pair of blue sandals in my hand.

"What do you think Kilala? Does it look okay?"

I asked and the small fire cat stared at me before sitting up and mewling in approval, her two tails rising and falling behind her.

"I like it too."

I said before petting her between the ears then slipping out the door and going to find Shippo to thank the little fox kit. He may just be a kid, but I swear sometimes he was a genius in disguise.

* * *

><p>-Kaoru-<p>

I smiled as I watched my brother pace our room muttering to himself. He'd told me how Kagome had asked him to go to the movies with her and to get something to eat and now he was pacing at the foot of our bed in his boxers because he couldn't find something nice to wear. Ironic really considering who our mother was and what she did for a living.

"How 'bout this one?"

I asked as I held up a pair of orange shorts and a blue tanktop.

"No. I can't take Kagome to dinner wearing that."

He said and I sighed as I threw it over my shoulder and picked up another outfit.

"Okay, how about this one?"

I asked, gesturing to the black button up dress shirt and slacks.

"No, I don't want to be too dressy."

He said and I frowned at my twin for a second before tossing the clothes over my shoulder and thinking for a moment.

"I got it!"

I said as I walked past him and walked into our closet.

"What are you looking for Kaoru?"

Hikaru asked as I rummaged around in our closet.

"This."

I said with a smile as I held out the outfit I'd found. It was simply, yet not too casual. Dressy, but not overly so. If Hikaru still said no then I was going to send him in a pair of Nike shorts and a basketball tee.

* * *

><p>-Hikaru-<p>

I looked at the clock on my phone for what felt like the millionth time, but still the time hadn't changed but three minutes. Kagome had said four and texted me saying to meet her outside the movie theater by four-fifteen. I'd gotten here early and it was only now turning four-fourteen.

_'Calm down Hikaru, it's just a friendly day out, nothing more.'_

I thought to myself, but that didn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest in anticipation.

Kaoru had put me in a pair of light gray, slightly faded jeans, a white tee with rainbow colored words spelling out 'Music = Life' on the front and a light blue hoodie jacket over it. I was happy with the outfit, but now I was nervous as four-fifteen finally rolled around and Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

I had just started thinking she'd stood me up when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and heard a soft, sweet voice say my name.

"Hikaru, sorry if I made you wait long."

She said as I turned to face her.

"I wasnt waiting..."

I said but trailed off slightly when I saw what she was wearing.

"...long."

I finished lamely as stared at her. She looked beautiful in the navy blue dress she was wearing. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but she didn't need it. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with a few strands of hair framing her face. She looked gorgeous.

"I'm glad."

She said, bringing me out of my daze.

"What do you want to see?"

I asked with a smile and saw her look towards the movie line-up.

"Lockout?"

She said, though it sounded more like a question to me. Like she was asking permission.

_'She actually wants to see an adventure movie, not something girly. Kagome, you are definitely a girl after my own heart.'_

I thought as I smiled and paid for out tickets. This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
